


Du plaisir

by Ahelya



Series: Cave Canem [14]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: 1 heure 1 thème, Adult Content, Adultery, Ce que j'écris à la laverie n'empêche XD, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Entre 1860 et 1862, F/M, Gen, Les conséquences des mauvaises relations de Claudia et son mari, POV Second Person, Present Tense
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:21:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23392411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahelya/pseuds/Ahelya
Summary: Claudia, tu es une femme adultère maintenant...
Relationships: Claudia Phantomhive/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Cave Canem [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/603121





	Du plaisir

**Author's Note:**

> Chronologie : Bonne question. Quelque part entre 1860 et 1862 sans aucun doute.  
> Avertissement : Rien de très explicité niveau sexe mais c'est là tout de même…
> 
> Cette fic a été écrite dans le cadre d'une des nuits d'écriture du Forum Francophone de fanfiction.net pour le thème « Étreinte ». Le principe, on a une heure pour écrire sur un thème donné. Pour cause de maladie et de sommeil pour récupérer de la crève, cet OS a en fait été écrit en décalé de la nuit pendant une espèce de retraite d'écriture que j'ai faite à la laverie automatique à côté de chez moi. La rédaction de l'OS m'a pris une petite heure. La reprise à l'ordi… Aucune idée.

**Du plaisir**

Tu n'arrives pas à dormir et tu aimerais pouvoir accuser de cette insomnie le souffle d'Owen que tu sens contre ton cou, ou son bras en travers de ton ventre ou encore son corps un peu trop chaud qui se presse contre le tien, mais tu sais que ce n'est pas la faute d'Owen. Après tout, ce n'est pas la première fois que tu restes allongée ainsi, dans ton lit, les yeux grands ouverts à observer le plafond, parce que tu es incapable de dormir.

Si ce lit avait été le tien, ou plutôt celui que tu possèdes au domaine des comtes Phantomhive, tu l'aurais certainement quitté depuis longtemps pour rejoindre les écuries et seller toi-même un cheval. Parcourir les terres de ta famille en pleine nuit est une chose que tu fais souvent quand tu n'arrives pas à dormir et ce, même si tu ne réussis toujours pas à t'endormir une fois ta promenade finie.

Si ce lit avait été le tien, celui que tu possèdes à Londres, au 333 Downing Street, tu te serais levée et tu aurais rejoint les cuisines. Là, tu te serais préparée un thé dans lequel tu aurais vite ajouté un peu (Beaucoup trop en fait en vérité) de whisky irlandais.

Mais tu n'es pas dans ton lit et tu ne peux pas bouger car Owen, somnolent (satisfait ?) est toujours pressé contre toi. Alors tu restes là, allongée sur le dos, à observer le plafond tout en comptant et énumérant tes innombrables péchés pour pouvoir t'endormir comme s'ils n'étaient que des moutons et tu penses soudain…

Claudia, tu es une femme adultère maintenant.

Tu pourrais te dire que tu as trahi tes vœux de mariage pour le bien de la Couronne. Tu pourrais prétendre que tu n'avais pas le choix, qu'il fallait que tu obtiennes les informations qu'Owen détenait. Tu pourrais te dédouaner en disant que l'idée n'était pas la tienne, que c'est Owen lui-même qui a dit que c'était tout ce qu'il voulait quand tu lui as demandé quel était son prix pour les renseignements qu'il possédait. Tu pourrais te raconter à toi-même que, quand tu as réfléchi à sa demande, tu t'es dit que ce prix n'était pas trop lourd à payer…. Oui, tu pourrais te mentir à toi-même mais il y a déjà beaucoup trop de mensonges dans ta vie. Tu n'as nul besoin d'en ajouter un autre, surtout un comme celui-là.

Alors pourquoi as-tu accepté d'obtenir ces informations à ce prix-là ?

Tu aimerais pouvoir blâmer ta curiosité et Phryne qui, pendant une nuit de confidence, t'a dit qu'elle n'avait jamais connu un homme à la langue aussi habile mais tu sais que ce n'est pas à cause de ça. Tu te souviens soudain que, pendant cette nuit de confidence, tu as répondu à Phryne qu'une chose pareille ne t'étonnait guère, qu'Owen était connu pour être un habile orateur, et que cela l'avait fait rire. Tu te demandes ensuite ce que tu diras à Phryne si elle prononce à nouveau le nom d'Owen devant toi. Lui parleras-tu de cette nuit ? Lui diras-tu que tu es d'accord avec elle ? Ajouteras-tu qu'il n'y a pas seulement la langue d'Owen qui est habile ? Que ses doigts le sont tout autant ?

Peut-être mais seulement sur un coup de tête, certainement. Après tout, n'est-ce pas sur un coup de tête que tu as accepté la proposition d'Owen ?

Oui, tu as fait ce choix à cause d'un soudain coup de folie. Tu as fait ce choix parce que ton cœur s'est soudain mis à battre à tout rompre quand Owen t'as fait sa demande. Tu as accepté parce que ton souffle s'est soudain accéléré quand tu as senti son regard brûlant.

Cela fait si longtemps que personne ne t'a regardé ainsi. Cela fait si longtemps…

Non, tu es en train de te mentir à toi-même et tu t'es promis de ne pas le faire.

Cela fait si longtemps que Cédric ne t'a pas regardé ainsi.

Cela fait si longtemps que Cédric ne t'a pas regardé autrement qu'avec dégoût et antipathie et quand plus tôt, Owen et toi, vous vous êtes déshabillés lentement l'un l'autre, tu l'as aussitôt comparé à ton mari. Owen est plus petit. Son corps, moins musclé. Ses poils, plus clairsemés…

Il faut bien que tu te rendes à l'évidence. Ce n'est pas à cause de ta curiosité. Ce n'est pas à cause de Phryne. Ce n'est pas à cause d'un soudain coup de folie. C'est à cause de Cédric et de son dégoût que tu as accepté cette nuit.

Mais il y a aussi une partie de toi qui aimerait que cette décision n'ait rien à voir avec ton mari qui te déteste. Tu aimerais que cette liaison d'une nuit ne soit qu'un marché, qu'un contrat entre Owen et toi. Tu aimerais que ce ne soit qu'une question de désir et de plaisir. Le tien. Pas seulement celui d'Owen.

Mais peut-être n'est-il pas trop tard pour ça ?

Tu dois cesser de penser à Cédric et son dégoût. Tu t'ordonnes de ne penser qu'à toi et tu commences à

dessiner du bout des doigts quelques arabesques sur le corps d'Owen.

Contre ton cou, le rythme de la respiration d'Owen change. Soudain, il a l'air de retenir son souffle. C'est sans doute parce que tes doigts ont cessé leurs arabesques pour que tu puisses commencer à caresser ses fesses. Owen se redresse et vos regards se croisent. Il est en train de sourire.

Peut-être viens-tu de faire une erreur ? Peut-être qu'après ces caresses, il ne se contentera pas d'une seule nuit ?

Il faut que tu arrêtes de penser. Plus tard. Tu verras plus tard. Tu aviseras et planifieras plus tard. Pour le moment, tu ne dois penser qu'à toi, qu'à ton plaisir. C'est Owen qui t'a demandée cette nuit et il n'y a aucune raison pour que celle-ci ne devienne pas également la tienne. Après tout, elle est loin d'être finie.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Alors, pour celles qui me connaissent, non, je n'étais pas bourrée quand j'ai écrit ça et oui, j'adressais des prières à la Grande Déesse de la fanfic pour que personne ne lise par dessus mon épaule pendant que j'étais à la laverie XD


End file.
